In dark I hear a call, calling me there, and back
by Elljanna
Summary: My first fic and its angst, really angst. Please rnr. Chapter 2 and final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

In dark I hear a call, calling me there, and back again

There where no pain, no suffering. I just laid there. I saw flashes of my life filliping by. Al the happy moments I remembered now, those who had been buried under al these years. Funny, I didn't remembered al the sad and unhappy moments that had hunted me fore eternity. I saw a child playing in the water, splashing water on a teenage girl, who was laughing so mush that she couldn't stand up. She fell into the icy water. I could feel the joy once again, the joy that I had felt that summer, 10 years ago.

I just wanted to bee a child again, feel the secure arms of my mother and father.

Long lost friends find each other again. Hugging on a train station, in middle of nowhere.

I saw my newborn son.

It al went faster now, pieces of my life where set together. Pieces of the puzzle came to the right place.

Who is that calling my name so far away? I turned my head to the side to see a familiar face.

"Scully! Hang on, the ambulance will soon bee here, just hang on. Focus on my voice."

I just want to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I can now feel life slowly drifting away from the wound in my stomach. I slowly close my eyes; I can here music from far away.

"Scully! Don't give up, you just hang on..."

Mulder was trying to stop the bleeding in Scully's stomach whit his jacket, but it was so much blood. A single tear was making its way on his cheek.

"Please don't give up, you have to fight, stay here just a little while more. Please don't go away, not now, I need you!"

He was holding her in his arms, praying silently to anyone that could help her.

I opened my eyes, and sees Murder's wheat face.

"Milder, I'm sorry" I said and I my eyes was blinded whit tears. "I'm sorry that I can't follow you on the rest of the journey. Its al clear to me now, I can see the connection to everything now. It was al meant to be."

I cough, and a drop of deep red blood was slowly formatting from the corner of my mouth.

I closed my eyes once more, No more pain, no more loos, no more sorrow. The puzzle was complete.

Mulder was holding the lifeless body of his partner, friend and lover.

Tottering back and forward. He buried his face in her red hair.

In the background he could hear the ambulance coming closer and closer.

When the cold of winter comes.

Starless night will cover day.

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain.

But in dreams I still hear your name.

And in dreams we will meet again.

When the seas and mountains fall and we come,

To end of days.

In dark I hear a call

Calling me there, and back again.


	2. Resolution

Resolutions

He saw his reflection in the mirror.

It was a different face. The face in the mirror wasn't his. It belonged to someone else.

Purring water was herd from the sink.

He took some in his hands and splashed on his face. The cool of the water common him. Brought him back to life. It was nothing he could do now.

Did he have the strength to move on?

Could he live without them?

Was this the price that he had to pay to get to the truth? To loose al his beloved ones…

That was the hardest price anyone had to pay.

He looked down on the revolver in his hand, the hard, cold metal thing that would end his life so fast.

This was the only way. There where no way back. Not in this moment, not in this lifetime…

He raised the revolver towards his head and pulled the trigger…

The neighbours herd the report and came running. But nothing could be done.

He was long gone.

There where a small funeral. Nothing special. And ashes where spread by the wind.

There where no one left. Except from you.

William was sitting in an office in the FBI building in Washington DC. On the other side of the desk sat a Mr Walter Skinner. He had just told William the true story about his biological parents.

There where a long pause. William rose from the chair and walked towards the door. Skinner raised and took a look at him.

"Don't disappoint me." He said and smiled.

"I wont. I promise you." William walked out of the room and towards the elevators. He pushed the button to go down to the sealer.

He would finish the job that his parents started a long time ago.

To find the truth.


End file.
